KKPCALM08
is the 8th episode of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode and is the 643rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary After a cake exploded in the oven, the whole Patisserie's kitchen is covered in soot, making the bakery unable to open as planned. While cleaning, the girls discover that the whole building was soiled. Suddenly a strange man appears in the doorway... Major Events *The KiraKira Patisserie is opened, and the Cures gain their patisserie outfits. *The Cures pose as a group for the first time. *Chourou's human form is seen for the first time. *Some of the purposes of the Kirakiraru is explained. *Spongen appears for the first time. Synopsis The Cures are baking a sponge cake, but unfortunately the oven temperature was set too high. An explosion causes the KiraKira Patisserie (KiraPati) kitchen to get covered in soot. Spongen is looking for Kirakiraru outside the KiraPati and dismisses their failed attempt at a sponge cake. While the girls clean up the kitchen, they notice that the rest of the KiraPati was soiled as well. Ichika is worried that they won't be able to open their shop in time. Suddenly, a stranger appears at the KiraPati's front door. Pekorin recognizes him as Chourou, but transformed into a human, surprising the Cures. Chourou shows the Cures a secret staircase. They follow him down the staircase to a giant pot. He tells them that the pot is the Kirakiraru Pot, meant to store Kirakiraru before it turns into dreams. Ichika turns a handle on the side of the pot, making pink clouds of Kirakiraru come out of the pot. Chourou tells the girls that they can make anything with the Kirakiraru. Ichika then gets an idea: to use the Kirakiraru to start cleaning and setting up the store. The others agree, and get to work. Aoi makes some tables, Akira wants to learn how to serve customers, and Himari goes to buy ingredients. Yukari practices using the clouds by making giant sweets. However, things start to go wrong when Aoi and Akira accidentally create a giant hole in the wall after messing up with the table legs. Himari comes back and says that the store is too crowded, so she can't go shopping. Meanwhile, Yukari makes more sweets, which makes Ichika wonder what to do with them. Ichika then gets upset when her friends say that opening the store might be too hard. A girl and her dog then spot Three-star Kitty. According to the girl, whichever store the cat is standing in front of has good fortune. Currently, the cat is standing in front of the KiraPati. Thinking the store must be good, the girl walks inside. Ichika spots the girl and welcomes her, despite her friends protests. Ichika asks the girl what she would like. The girl reveals her name to be Emiru and tells Ichika that she's having a party with her friends tomorrow, but doesn't know what sweets to bring. Ichika suggests donuts, but Emiru doesn't think that would work and starts to walk out. Ichika then says that she'll find some sweets to bring. Emiru happily agrees. Later, Himari is walking home when Akira runs up to her and asks if she wants to go shopping with her tomorrow. Meanwhile, Aoi passes Yukari, who asks if Aoi thinks that the shop could use a little more. Aoi reluctantly agrees. The next morning, Ichika walks into the KiraPati and finds Aoi and Yukari decorating the new front counter. Aoi tells Ichika that the countertop was the table she messed up on yesterday. Impressed, Ichika thanks them when Himari and Akira each walk in holding a crate of apples. They both went to the store and told the merchant about the KiraPati. Now excited, the girls begin to clean and decorate the KiraPati. Yukari makes pillars, Aoi decorates the counter, Himari cleans the kitchen, and Akira mops the floor. Ichika, happy, then gets a flash of what to make for Emiru: wonderful animal sweets. They give the box of animal sweets to Emiru, who is happy. Suddenly, Spongen appears and steals the Kirakiraru from the animal sweets. He then converts the Kirakiraru into power to transform. Ichika tells Emiru that they'll change the sweets back and run off to transform. Spongen attacks the Cures and starts to overpower them, but Whip says that the sweets they made were special because they were for their very first customer. The Cures then defeat Spongen, sending him flying away. The Cures de-transform and go back to the KiraPati. Ichika makes their patisserie outfits, which everyone is happy with. Emiru and her friends then come in, and the Cures welcome them to the KiraKira Patisserie. Characters Pretty Cures *Usami Ichika / Cure Whip *Arisugawa Himari / Cure Custard *Tategami Aoi / Cure Gelato *Kotozume Yukari / Cure Macaron *Kenjou Akira / Cure Chocolat Mascots *Pekorin *Chourou Villains *Spongen Secondary Characters *Kodama Emiru *Three-star Kitty Trivia *The opening features scenes from Pretty Cure Dream Stars!. *Ichika's character song, Add The Berry To My Big Love, is heard during the episode. Gallery :Main Page: KKPCALM08/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Episodes